Devastation
by SpadeDiamondHeart92
Summary: Mako is emotionally devastated. Oneshot.


Mako remembered the feeling so clearly it felt as if it were still happening. It was a combination of feelings- immense pain, a load of regret, tiredness, depression. He was currently sitting on his couch, staring blankly at a slowly cooling cup of tea and listening to the gentle thumping of rain on his windows. He thought about the night it happened. A mysterious, yet gorgeous woman had appeared and asked Mako to lead her back to her apartment, as she was quite tipsy. He agreed (thinking back on it now, he should've told her no and walked away), and began walking. The next few moments were a blur, but he remembered being shoved against a wall and roughly kissed, one hand in between his legs and the other cupping the side of his face. God, she was so beautiful. He was captivated: her long, curly blonde hair, fair complexion, ice blue eyes. Her full lips. Her hands...oh god, her _hands_. The part of her body which had caused so much agony and pain to him and his friends. In moments, he was beneath her, her hips grinding against him, him panting and pleading for more. It was at this moment that Mako remembered feeling a little sick. He brushed it off as nothing, but that was arguably his biggest mistake. He should've run, and never looked back. But he didn't. And then her hands were pressed roughly into the sides of his face and her eyes began to glow and he felt- actually _felt_ \- a piece of him being ripped out. He saw something that will always haunt him- the woman held a small, white, milky orb in her hands before she shoved it inward; her body absorbing the orb. Mako was so confused, so upset, in such excruciating pain...he fainted. When he woke again, he was in a bed. A hospital bed, he realized. His senses were fuzzy...had everything been a dream? Had he gotten too high or too drunk to even know the difference between reality and illusions? He heard distant, faint voices, catching some words like "lost", "soul", and "bending". The door to his room opened, and a sobbing Bolin entered, throwing his arms around his brother and weeping into his arms. Mako tried to speak, but only a choking noise came out. Bolin weeped even more, telling him he was so sorry and should've been there- Mako leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead. He again attempted to ask what happened, but nothing came out. The doctor walked in, a grim look on his face. Mako was finally coming to his senses, and the man stated, with a grim expression, "Mako...I'm afraid you went through something terrible last night. You probably don't remember much now, but you will later. Mako, you…" The doctor sighed, his voice strained, as if saying this caused him physical and mental pain, "You were attacked by a _liu mang nu ren_ , a...type of woman that can...Mako, I'm so sorry this happened to you. You did nothing to deserve this." Mako once again found himself unable to speak. Bolin tried to smile, but it ended up as an awful grimace instead. Mako must've blacked out after that, because he remembers being home with Bolin staring at a wall, his face devoid of any emotion. Mako felt the same way. "Mako...I...I could've prevented this! I could've stopped that bitch from doing... _this_...to you! Mako, I'm so, so sorry!" Mako didn't understand. What _had_ happened? Why did he feel so empty and stoic? He had no clue. Bolin laid on him for what seemed like eternity until he fell asleep and Mako moved him. Mako got up to examine himself in their bathroom's mirror, to see if he was sickly-looking. When he got to the bathroom, nothing seemed different at first, However, his eyes looked a little...off, somehow. He leaned in closer to the mirror, and what he saw almost made him gasp. His eyes were not the bright, full of life amber they once were. Now, they were dull, cold gray. Mako's mouth was agape as he tried to think of what could have happened...until it hit him. No, he thought. He had heard the tales, but there was no way...he crumpled onto his knees. Now Mako was back in the present, his tea completely cold. He sighed, and stood up, stretching, then looked out his apartment's window. He could jump, if he wanted to. Nothing could stop him. It would probably be quick and painless. But he didn't want to jump. He simply didn't want to live. After all, what was there to live for when you couldn't feel anything?

 **A/N: This is one of my darkest stories. This was also just a little unedited one-shot I thought of. So, do you know what happened to Mako? Share a review if you think you know what happened! Also,** _ **liu mang nu ren**_ **means 'rogue woman'. At least, that's what Bing told me. -Spade**


End file.
